We are linking data from the population-based cancer registry with the Swedish Family Register to compare risk of breast, leukemia and other cancer in the first degree relatives of leukemia patients. We are also evaluating the risk of leukemia among relatives of patients with breast cancer. The analysis of the possible link between leukemia and family history of breast cancer is based on more than 18,000 leukemia probands and 32,000 female first degree relatives, among whom 766 have had breast cancer. For the counter analysis of leukemia risk in families with breast cancer, there are more than 114,000 probands with breast cancer and 757 relatives who were diagnosed with leukemia. Our analysis of leukemia risk associated with family history of leukemia is based on 22,500 probalnds and 169 relatives with leukemia. Preliminary results suggest familial component to acute lymphocytic leukemia in adults and children. [unreadable] [unreadable] The anaysis of data from the kidney disease study focused on beverage consumption in relation to risk. The incidence of treated end stage kidney disease has increased steadily in the US as as consumption of carbonated beverages which have been linked to kidney stones, which in turn may increase risk of chronic kidney disease.Such beverages may also have direct effects on kideny function that might lead to increased risk for kidney disease. Our study included 548 cases with renal disfunction confirmed by hospital chart review and 514 matched population controls. We found that consumption of heavy amounts of cola beverages appears to be associated with risk for kidney disease. This result was not explained by caffeine or use of artificial sweeteners and appears to be independent of effects of glucose consumption on risk for diabetes. Additional analyses of data from this study are focusing on the potential risk associated with occupational silica exposure.